Psych Ward
by beccaxanne
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, created a world in her head. A nation known as Panem. She is put in a mental hospital, her family hoping she'll get better and move on. But she meets Peeta Mellark, a boy with his problems that may drag her deeper in her world. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Hunger Games fanfiction. I'm not going to ask you to be nice with your reviews, but I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism. Characters and such are owned by Suzanne Collins. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old. And I live in District 12 –"_

"Katniss," he interrupted me firmly. Dr. Snow was the head psychiatrist at Meadow Springs Mental Hospital. He was an older man, early sixties probably. His hair was a pure white, neatly slicked back, and had a beard connecting from his sideburns. He always wore this disgusting, musky cologne that reminded me of roses. I hated it. He would wear too much of it and it made me nauseous.

"Sorry." I mutter incoherently.

"Try it again." He was starting to get irritated at me. I could tell. Every time I meet with him, he always makes me recite this paragraph. He says that is the facts. That I need to learn in order to get better and get out of here. It bothers me though. I know it's not true. He doesn't know what's real. He thinks Panem is all in my mind. But I know it's real. Panem is real. District 12 is real. He doesn't know what he's saying.

I took an exasperated breath and began, "My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am sixteen years old. I live in Pennsylvania. I have a younger sister named Primrose and a mother." I trailed off after I saw a smile form on Dr. Snow's face. Plus, I didn't really remember the rest of the monologue.

"That's enough for today, Miss Everdeen. We'll work on it more next week." He closed the notepad that he's been jotting notes down in and set it on his desk. I simply nodded and headed for door. I wanted to get out of his office as quick as I could. His cologne was beginning to overpower me; I thought I was going to puke. I stumbled out the door and made way to the hallway that led to the girls' ward.

I made it right past the white double doors that separated the girls' ward from the boys'. The next thing I knew, I was skidding across the white lament floor.

"Sorry." a male voice mumbled to me. He was kind enough to help me to my feet and then apologized again. I shrugged and then made the mistake of looking him in the eyes.

My eyes widen, and terror takes over me. It was Peeta Mellark.

He frightens everyone at Meadow Springs. He's been here for as long as I have. Which is basically our whole life. Everyone tries to stay away from him. He's crazy. Well, I mean, we're all crazy here. But he's _crazy_. One time, in group therapy, he completely flipped out. Like, throwing chairs and screaming. The nurses had to restrain and sedate him. And we didn't see him for two weeks after that. The weirdest part, he started acting like this after something I said.

We were just discussing what was on our minds. I was talking about how the Dark Days in Panem and how the Capitol came up with the Hunger Games.

"Seventy-four years ago, the Districts rebelled against the Capitol. It almost destroyed Panem. The rebels fought hard, but they just couldn't succeed. The Capitol ended up bombing District 13. It's gone now, completely." I was rambling now. Everyone just groaned like they always do when I bring Panem up. But it's real, and they just don't see it. Peeta was looking down at his feet. He looked frustrated, or angry. I couldn't quite tell. It was like he was trying to hold something in. And Haymitch, the group therapist, was staring at me contently, watching me. He just nodded and I took that a signal to continue.

"And every year since the rebellion, the Capitol holds the Hunger Games. They select a boy and a girl from each of the twelve districts to fight to the death. It's televised. Everyone is required to watch it." I looked down, picking at my nails. Haymitch was the only one listening to me. I glanced up and saw Peeta clenching and unclenching his fists. Then I mumbled, "And the Reaping Day is coming up. In August."

Peeta lost it then. Everyone jumped when he screamed and Haymitch nearly fell off his chair. Peeta was in a rage, he was having an episode. He picked up his chair and tossed it across the room. It looked like he was about to come after me, when Haymitch grabbed him and a bunch of nurses came in. He was thrashing and yelling in Haymitch's arms. They restrained him, sedated him and took him away. The session ended after that.

Peeta finally looked back at me, his pupils dilating in surprise. "Oh, Katniss. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm sorry for knocking you over." There was softness in his voice. A softness I've never heard. It only terrified me more. I looked down as soon as his eyes made contact of me and noticed his fists clenching at his sides. I took a step backward as a precaution.

"It's alright, Peeta. I, uh, have to get back to the ward." I mumbled and stuttered out of nervousness. The sound of his voice, though the clenching of his fists…I just wanted to get as far from him as possible.

I don't think that was going to happen though. He took a step towards me, enclosing the space I was trying to make between him. Peeta was really started to scare me, he kept getting closer. I didn't like it. With every step he took forward, I stumbled backwards. Soon he had me pressed against the wall. He was trapping me. I glanced down at his fists again; his fingers were digging into his palm.

"Peeta…I really need to go. Uh, Effie will get worried…" he was just staring at me, his expression looked soft but his eyes were full of anger. This whole thing made me uncomfortable. I shut my eyes and District 12 came into view. I stayed there, escaping to District 12. I was safe there.

"Katniss," My eyes flew open when I heard my name whispered in to my ear. His bright blue eyes were staring in mine. My heart was racing and it was hard to control my breath. I tightly shut my eyes, hoping the meadow in 12 would come back. But it didn't, everything was black.

I don't know how long I stayed like this, trying to bring District 12 back. But when I opened my eyes again, Peeta was gone. I sighed out of relief. He's never done that before. I've barely ever talked to him before. I only ever see him during meals or group therapy. What was that confrontation all about?

"Katniss, honey, what on earth are you doing?" A voice called from down the hall. I turn to see who the voice belonged to. It was Cinna, a fairly flamboyant nurse from the girls' ward. Effie probably sent him to find me when I didn't show up on time. He makes his way to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder, leading me down the hallway. "C'mon babygirl, let's get you back. Effie is worried sick."

I keep my head down, watching the tiles of the floor pass by. I sink my fists into my cotton pants when I feel something in my pocket. A square, folded piece of paper. A note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took a while to update. This story is going off pure inspiration, unlike other writing I've done before where I do an in-depth outline. I've also been dealing with some personal issues, so I've been a bit busy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and such are property of Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Effie threw a fit when she saw Cinna walk me into the ward, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Oh, Katniss! I've been absolutely worried sick for you! Where have you been?" She yells. Effie's not angry though, she never gets angry at me anymore. I've been here too long. I think she just pities me, though. She feels sorry that I've been here too long.

I was about to try to explain what happened, with Peeta, when Cinna chimed in. "I found her slumped against the wall outside of Snow's office. She probably just escaped in that little mind of hers. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" He looked at me and flashed a smile. Effie looked back and forth between Cinna and me. I just simply nodded. She believed what Cinna told her because she excused me to my room.

I turned the folded piece of paper between my fingers, debating whether or not to read it. What would he have to say to me that he couldn't just say it? Why did he write me a note? I don't understand. Maybe I should just open it and read and then decide what to do. It must be pretty important if he had to corner me just to give it to me. Come on, Katniss, just open it. You don't have to do anything about it, just read it.

I sighed and glanced around my room. The door was shut so none of the other girls could barge in on me. I looked back at the note and unfolded it.

"_Katniss,_

_Meet me on the roof after bed checks._

_- Peeta"_

That's all? He just wants me to meet him on the roof? He could have just told me that. He didn't have to freak me out like that. I really don't understand Peeta.

I was later called for dinner and followed Effie and the other girls in the ward to the dining hall. I ate my tasteless food silently. Most people left me alone I sit by myself, while others have made friends and chatter flows around the hall. I glance up from my tray and see him. He's sitting on the opposite side of the room, by himself as well. People leave him alone out of fear. I finished dinner and the rest of the lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts of why he wants to meet me, thoughts of District 12, thoughts of how to get to the roof.

Sneaking out after bed checks is pretty easy actually, for me at least. I've been here for so long, the nurses let me do whatever I want. They make me follow the schedule, but they'll give me extra food, let me stay in my room during rec time, and leave my door slightly open or unlocked.

Cinna came around the bedrooms, making sure the girls were all asleep. But when he saw me sitting cross-legged on my bed, he didn't yell or anything. He smiled, shook his head and brought his index finger to his mouth. It was our little secret. Cinna probably knows I'm going sneak out, so he "accidently" forgot to close my door.

I slowly open the door to the roof of the hospital. I don't know if Peeta is up here, it's best if I be cautious. I see a dark figure at the opposite end of the roof, leaning against the concrete ledge.

"Peeta," I call out softly. I'm still curious as to why he wanted me up here. And terrified, nonetheless. He doesn't react; I don't think he heard me. I swallowed hard and try again, a little louder, "Peeta."

He turns around this time, still leaning against the ledge. I can see his facial features from the glow of the full moon. His blond hair is shining in the light. His jawline perfectly defined with the corners of mouth pulled into a smirk. I never really noticed how beautiful he actually is. Although I never looked at him that way.

But his eyes, they were incredible. A bright, azure blue, especially in the current lighting. And they were soft. There was no sign of anger or rage. They were oddly kind. Maybe he was actually happy to see me. He looked normal, not crazy and furious. That allowed me to relax a little.

"Hey." he said with a smile. He stepped away from the ledge, walking closer to me.

I quickly looked down at my feet, not wanting to make eye contact with him. "Hi." I mumbled. I could tell he was close to me, I feel his soft, warm breath on me.

I looked up after a moment of silence. He was smiling still, eyes soft, hands in his pockets. He wasn't rigid or showed any sign of fury. It was a strange look to him, one I've never seen before. Peeta's smile was infectious; I couldn't help but give him a small smile, finally looking into his eyes.

We stared at each other, smiling, for seemed like eternity. I could feel him playing with the end of my braid, twirling it around his fingers I coughed and his hands dropped. "Uh, so…Why did you want me up here?" I asked him carefully, I didn't want to sound demanding or inconsiderate. He didn't respond to me. Instead he just motioned for me to sit down. I then realized I was standing on a plush, soft blanket that was laid out on the floor of the roof. He moved back to ledge, and slid down to the blanket, leaning his back against it. I sat cross- legged a foot away from.

He was staring at me again. Or watching me. I wasn't quite sure. So when my eyes caught his, I quite brought my head down and picked at my fingers. Was I nervous? Why would I be nervous? He seems harmless right now, rather sweet actually. That must be what's making me nervous. He's not acting like how I normally see him. He's not trying to conceal his anger. He's sweet, soft, nice…I can't tell what's more terrifying, nice Peeta or angry Peeta.

After another long moment of silence, him watching me, me picking at my hands; he speaks up. "Katniss," he speaks softly and slowing, like he doesn't want to scare me away. I looked up at him. He continues when he sees he has my attention. "What's Panem like?"

He sounds sincerely curious. I stifle a small laugh. "It's kind of horrible, really."

Peeta cocks an eyebrow up. "Then why would you imagine such a place?" he questions me.

"I don't _imagine_ it, Peeta. Panem is real." I say the last sentence with as much determination and intensity as I can. He just shakes his head and smiles, not wanting to go into that debate. He must have seen the times I get into arguments with other patients about Panem.

"Why is Panem so horrible, then?" he asks lightly, still curious.

"Most of the districts are really poor and can barely keep themselves going. Like my district, District 12. We're the poorest. People die of starvation all the time. And there's the Peacekeepers. In twelve, they really don't care. But in a few of the districts, like District 11, the Peacekeepers are really strict and harsh. Then there's the Capitol. It's tyranny, really. And everyone in the Capitol is filthy rich and ignorant. They look really funny too. They're skin is every color you could think of. They wear intense amount of makeup and their clothes, they are just ridiculous."

Peeta supresses a laugh. I look up at him and smile. I realized then, he's moved closer to me. His knees are barely touching mine. I pull my knees up to my chest, as a form of defense. But that position didn't last long. Peeta took my hand is his, and looks into my eyes. His hands are soft and big, compared to mine. They're warm too, considering how the springtime air grows cold at night. He slowly pulls me closer to him when he realizes I'm starting to space out. Talking to him about Panem makes my mind float to thoughts of District 12.

Soon his arms are encircled around me, holding me tight against his chest. Our hands clasped together. There's a long moment of silence as I watch his thumb caress back and forth over the backside of my hand. I can sense him watching me again. Also, I feel something. Something I've never felt around him, around anyone here. I felt safe, in his arms. Secure.

"Peeta," I say with a whisper, looking up at him at and catch his eyes in mine. "Why are you at Meadow Springs? I mean, you pretty much know why I'm here. So why are you here?"

I feel him tense, his arms tighten even more around me. His eyes slowly grow to a darker blue. "Dr. Snow says I have some sort of personality disorder. Apparently it causes me to have episodes, where I just get really angry and furious. Like some outside source is hijacking me and making me throw fits of rage." He stares off into the distance, and his eyes are growing darker again.

I don't want to be stuck in his tight embrace if he's about to have an episode. I have to bring him back. And there's only one thing I can think of to do so.

I shift in his arms so that I'm face to face with him. I take his face in my hands, his looks at me. His eyes still a dark blue. I smile softly and whisper, "Come back to me." Before he has time to react or respond, I press my lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this update took so long! I'll explain it in the author notes at the bottom so you can enjoy this chapter! I have a lot to tell you guys! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All character and such belong to Suzanne Collins, not me!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Our kiss lasts just long enough for me to know he's back in control. Long enough to feel his arms tighten around me, pulling me closer against him. And his lips to respond to mine, moving with me. The kiss left an underlying feeling in the pit of my stomach. Was it butterflies? It couldn't be. I didn't feel nervous about this; I was in control, I knew what I was doing. It felt like...it felt like desire or an emotion closely related to that. It left me wanting more. I can only wonder what it left him feeling.

"What was that for?" Peeta asks, exhaling an exasperated breath. His features are calm, but curious. I think he enjoyed it.

I can feel a flush come over my face as I get embarrassed from this question. "You were having a flashback. It was the first thing that came to my mind to calm you down." That was a lie. the first thing to come to my mind was to shake him out of it. But that probably wouldn't have been productive.

He gives me a look, like he can clearly see that was a lie. Luckily, he doesn't push me on it. Peeta just smirks and slightly shakes his head. His arms find their way around me again as he lowers himself onto the blanket, taking me with him.

We fall back onto to the soft, plush blanket, his arms embracing me while my head lays on his chest. I can feel rise and fall of this chest. I can hear the soft thud of his heartbeat ringing throughout my ears.

We find ourselves in a comfortable, peaceful silence. Just enjoying one another's company. Tangled in each other. The silence and time of night is making my eyelids heavy. I try to stay awake, not wanting to miss a moment of tonight. Every time my eyes close, they shoot back open. I don't want to fall asleep.

This happens for a few more times, falling into slumber and jerking myself awake, until I feel Peeta's fingers run up and down my back softly and he whispers, "It's okay, Katniss. You can fall asleep."

"I don't want to, though." the sentence sounds more like a whine than I intended for it to.

Peeta shifts, so that we're both on our sides, facing each other. His fingers are still running along my back, and it's soothing; it's making it harder to stay awake. He looks at me, his crystal blue eyes still shining in the moonlight. They also show the teasing smile he had placed on him. "You need to sleep, Katniss. It'll be okay. You're safe with me." He smile changes to comforting to one.

It's not that I don't trust him if I fall asleep. I don't trust myself. Peeta doesn't know that battle I have with myself every night.

I want to argue with him. Tell him I don't need sleep. I'm not tired. I'm perfectly fine with staying up all night with him. But the way his soft, big hands run up and down my back isn't helping.

I yawn; making some mewing noise that makes him laugh and makes me blush. I'm defeated. Even if I was to argue with him, it'd be pointless. he places a soft kiss to my forehead. I take his other hand in mine and hold it in between us, snuggling myself into his chest. The moment my eyes shut, I fall into a peaceful slumber...for now.

_"PRIM!" I screamed at my sister as she freed my grasp and ran towards the wall of black smoke. I yelled for her again, but she kept running towards the smoke and away from me._

_The mine in my small town had just collapsed and the town was in a frenzy. Most of the men work the mines. So many families just lost the husbands, fathers, brothers, sons. I just lost my dad._

_It was years ago when the mine fell. Prim, my baby sister, was only four. She's just barely old enough to remember things. I, on the other hand, was eight. I remember it all so clearly._

_After the mine collapsed, everyone in town gathered at the entrance. We all watched as rescuers carried injured bodies, and lifeless bodies to the surface. I studied each miner as he came out, hoping to recognize him as my father. It wasn't until they brought the last man out that I realized none of them were my father. Then we spotted my mother, and Prim ran towards her. I was screaming after her as she disappeared into the smoke and towards my mother._

_Then the scenery shifted completely._

_"Primrose Everdeen!" My voice didn't sound like my voice anymore. It wasn't myself calling after her. I looked around; I wasn't in our small town anymore. I was standing in the town square of District 12. It was the Reaping Day of the seventy-four Hunger Games. And Effie Trinket just called my twelve-year-old sister as tribute._

_I could see Prim walking towards the stage. I unconsciously stepped into path and yelled after her. But Peacekeepers were holding me away from her. And all I can hear is people yelling my name._

_"Katniss!" Someone was yelling, but I continued to struggle._

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up!" I could feel someone shaking me, and the voice calling me sounded familiar. It wasn't until my eyes flashed open and were met with a pair of crystal blue ones, that I recognized the voice. It was Peeta. He was shaking me, trying to wake me from my nightmare. I was still on the roof of the hospital with him.

Once his eyes met mine, the shaking stopped. Well, his shaking of me stopped; I continued to shake due to the nightmare. "It was only a dream. You're safe, you're alright." he kept whispering that in me ear and pulled me closer to him.

"Do you understand now why I didn't want to fall asleep?" That was all I could say. He simply shook his head at me and small smirk appeared on his face.

"Do you always have nightmares like that?" he asked me, running his thumb across my cheek; which I realized was wet. I was crying in my sleep.

I couldn't answer him. For some reason ny voice was stuck in my throat. So I simply responded by nodding. But Peeta wanted more of an answer. I could tell by the way he look at me, a nod was not going to suffice for him. I sighed and tried to gain ability to tell him about my nightmares.

"These nightmares...they, uh...my nightmares happen..." I was struggling, badly. I don't talk about them. I like to keep them to myself. They shouldn't haunt anyone else but me. Peeta could see I was struggling to talk about this. He lifted my chin to look at him and cupped my face, locking my eyes to him.

"Don't think about it. Just talk." he whispered, still holding his glare to me. I closed my eyes, trying to flush the thoughts from my mind. But new ones just came rushing in. thoughts of him. His soft breath heating my face. Knowing his mouth his only inches from me. The dire feeling of wanting to kiss him.

Those thoughts aren't helping.

I opened my eyes again to find his staring back at me. How do those crystal blue orbs never faltered to make me want to melt. I took a deep breath, pushing my strange thoughts of desire out and began to tell my story.

I told Peeta of the mine collapsing. I told him about my dad dying, and how that effected my mother...and me. I told him how my little sister would find me in the woods, screaming for my dad to stop hiding. I told him that's when the nightmares started. The memory of the mine collapse replaying in my head every time I shut my eyes. I talked and talked until he had to stop me. I old Peeta everything, except for how I ended up here. I know he could put two-and-two together and know it has to do with my dad. But he didn't push it. He was saving that conversation for a later time.

Peeta had to physically stop me from talking by cupping my face again and kissing me. He did the same thing I did to him. His kiss brought back that not-butterflies feeling in my stomach. He makes me want more of him. He gives me feelings that I've never felt before. or had time to feel before. When he finally pulled away, we both were breathing heavily. His eyes met mine once more; they seemed bluer than before. I decided, he definitely enjoyed it earlier.

"What was that for?" I asked him, smiling.

He just smirked, laughed and pecked my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I'm sooooo sorry it took me forever to update and post this chapter. but I do have a few reasons for it.**

**1: Between this chapter and the last I had _a lot _of personal/family issues going on. Updating and writing this wasn't never crossed my mind.**

**2: I was finishing up school. Now it's summer and I have nothing to do but sit on the beach and write, basically. Hopefully that'll give me inspiration to write.**

**3: Speaking of inspiration, this story is solely based off it. This is unlike anything I've written before. Normally, I have an in-depth (and I mean, like, 5 pages type of in-depth) outline for my stories. Where as this one just came to me when I was sitting in class. And with that, I can't force myself to write this story. Because I don't know where I'm quite going with it. So updates will be scattered. I can't promise to update once a week or as often as I can...because I don't know when my inspiration to write will come to me. I want this story to come from the best of me and not be forced. So please bare with me on updates and such.**


End file.
